Someone's watching over me
by PiperPotter
Summary: Lily finally lets someone in


The music started up. Lily looked up at the lights, gripping the micophone in her hand tightly. She couldnt belive she was going to do this. He had talked her into this and her she was. The last year had changed her do much. She had lost so much and gained so much. At the start of the year she had thought her life was over. She could see no way of getting past it.

(An old manor)

_"Lily darling could you come here please?" An old woman called_

_" Yes Grams" the young girl walked into the room_

_" sweetheart did you find that deamon in the book of shadows" Grams asked_

_" yes there a group of upper level deamons hired by the source. They go around killing good witches in order to collect there power for the source" Lily said_

_" How lovely is there a vanquinshing spell"_

_" No because apparently the powers in the charmed line are enought to defeat them" Lily finished_

_" Well lets get your sister and vanquish them then" Grams said_

_Lily smiled "ok" she said.The old woman went through the dinning room to the kitchen which left Lily alone in the hall. She turn and went up the stairs and then up anthor set to the attic. she went and opened the book of shadows and was reading through it. When a girl with black hair came into the room. _

_" whats going on?"She asked_

_" Deamons attacked the house Petunia" Lily anwsered_

_" What when?" Petuina asked_

_" This morning"_

_" Do you not ever get sick of it?" Petunia asked_

_"Sick of what ?" Lily asked _

_" Deamon after deamon attacking us. Dont you ever want a normal life?"Petunia said_

_" Sure but this is what we were born to do its our destiny" Lily said_

_" Well then destiny sucks" Petunia stated They sat in silence for a while untill Petunia said " It doesnt have to be our destiny" _

_"What" Lily jerked her head up from the book_

_" Well if we marry for any reason besides love we lose our powers and that means no deamons. a normal life" Petunia said_

_" I know but thats giving up your birth right to spend the rest of your life with someone you hate" Lily said_

_" Well i dont hate him. But he loves me and hes my ticket to a normal life. One without deamons" Petunia said_

_" Well it would be.. wait him whos him?"Lily asked_

_" his names Veron and he works in the drill company across the street from the bakerys and he comes in everyday and asks me out" Petunia said_

_" did you say yes" Lily asked_

_" I did today" Petunia anwsered _

_Lily stood there in shock her sister was thinking about giving up her powers. For a drill man." erm... so when are you going out?" Lily asked_

_" Thursday" Petunia said. Before the conversation could continue there was a crash from downstairs and a scream. The two girls ran out the roon and downthe stairs.Petunia got to the bottom and Lily was stood half way up. They saw there grandmother fighting threre deamons who were all throwing energy balls at her. Lily flick her right hand and one of the deamons went fyling across the room. One of the other two turned round to see Petunia and through a energy ball at her she levitated up about ten feet and then flick her right hand at the deamon who was suddenly hit wit a huge blast of wind and with anthor swish of her hand he was struck by a bolt of lighting. There grandmothere was orbing all around the room. Every time an enery ball was sent towards her she would say " energy ball" and send it sraight back. She then dissapeared and reappeeared next to the deamon and sent her invisable foece at the deamon sending him flying. Lily was flicking both her hands at the deamon in a attempted to blow him up when this didnt work she froze him and kicked him. As he stood up again she flicked both her hands at him and blow up in 2 thousands of peices. She turned round to help her family and saw her sister lying on the stairs the deamon above her with an anthem she put up both her hands again and froze him and ran to her sister. Who flicked her right hand and at that a bolt of lighting shatering he deamon. As this was happening anthor deamon appeared in the room and sent an energy ball into the back of there grandmother the girls only turned round in time to see theregrandmother fall to the fall."No" They screamed in unison a few more flicks of the hands and both deamons were gone._

_" Chris" screamed Petunia_

_"She'll be ok" Said Lily "CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" she called they were both crying now_

_"CHRIS"_

_"CHRIS WE NEED YOU"_

_There was a shimmer of blue lights and appeared a man. He saw the woman on the floor " What happened?" he asked_

_"Deamons attacked you have to heal her" Lily said_

_He ran to her side and put his hands over her back and it glowed. They stayed like this fo a minuet or so and then with a grim look on his face he looked up and said " i'm sorry i cant heal the dead"_

_" No" Lily said "No" and she began to sob Petunia just stood and look_

_"Please Grams dont leave us please we need you" Lily sobbed into her grandmother._

(Back in the hall)

But here she was a year later still here. She took a breath and began to sing.

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

Voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is your not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

and I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark

I'll still belive

Someones whatching over me

She looked up into the crowd and her green eyes were met by brown. Thoses eyes that had been there all the time. Always shining light into her darkest moments, always there no matter what she said or did. He smiled at her and she couldnt belive how stupid she had been.

(An empty class room)

_"Evans. Lily are you in here?" he asked as he entered the room_

_"Go away" Came a voice from the window. he walked over to see Lily evans sat on the window sill staring out toward the grounds_

_"Lily what are you doing?"he asked_

_"Go away" she repeated He lent against the wall and stared at her_

_"Did you not here me I said go away" Lily said. He didnt sya anything he just stared " Are you deaf as well as stupid I said go away" Lily said raising her voice she turned around to face him. His brow forowed and cast in shadow by the moonlight._

_"No" He said_

_"what?" She said_

_"I said no"He said she just looked at him in shock " You can push every one else away but im not going anywere". She opened her mouth and then closed it again just looking at him. "You know I used think I could protect you" he said " But know i realise there nothing to protect you from. You don't let anyone close enough to hurt you"_

_She just looked at him. He hadnt taken his eyes away from her._

_" I guess that works for you as then everyone gives up and goes away" He said. She nodded her head, causing her hair to fall into her face. He walked toward her and said " but I'm always here for you, protecting you anyway" he smiled and moved her hair and then turned and walked from the room. Lily just sat there staring at were he had been stood._

(Back in the hall)

He had taught her how to let people in again, how to trust.And she would never forget that.

Seen that ray of light

And its shining on my destiny

Shining all the time and I wont be afraid

To follow everywere it's taking me

All I know is yeaterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment, to my dreams

So I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

and I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark

I'll still belive

Someones whatching over me

He accepted her. All of her the bad and the good. The exciting the boring and the ordinary. He didnt mind that with her came her powers he'd say theyd make life intresting. He didnt mind that sometimes she was scared to sleep, he come and hold her untill she was asleep and not leave her till the morning came. He'd didnt mind the deamons hed say that we'd always beat them no matter how strong they were, our love would conquor them.

(A cave somewere)

_" So you have earnt the love of a charmed one have you?" asked the old crone_

_"Shes not a charmed one" he replied who was chained to a wall_

_" Well she has charmed powers" The crone said_

_" Yeah which she will vanquish you with" he spat_

_" Well well now i'm seeing how you earnt her love, a big feat considering her past" she laughed " but she wont vanquish me because I have you and as her magic is tied to you. She wont want to hurt you" She finished _

_" You see thats were you are wrong. She has my love I do not have hers" he said _

_" How wrong you are " said the crone_

_Before he could replie Lily came through the entrance. "Well well " said the crone " I did expect you to be longer, but no matter"_

_" You are right no matter I will just vanquish you now instead of later" Lily said_

_" We will see" Said the crone and sent a fireball straight at Lily it hit her but she just dissappeared and the reappeared at the entrance and flicked her right hand and the crone went flying. " What you you can't astral project yet" Said the crone_

_"Well actually I can" Lily said " I'v Been able to for a few months only I have never really had that much control. But you see you had the one person who can help me control my powers" she smiled and flicked both her hands and the crone exploded. "are you ok " Lilly asked_

_"Wow I knew you had powers but thats so cool, what yeah im fine" he said Lily ran over to un tie him " What other powers do you have?" James asked _

_"erm I can freeze time" Lily said_

_" thats so cool" he said as he stood up propally released from the chains and then he kissed her and surprisly enough she kissed him back_

_"I love you " He said_

_"I love you" She said_

(Back in the hall)

They had face many deamons scence then and nothing had changed he was still here and he still loved her and she still loved him.

And it doesnt matter what people say

And it doesnt matter how long it takes

Belive in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

and I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark

I'll still belive

That I wont give up

No I wont break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

and I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark

I'll still belive

That someones whatching over

Someones whating over

Someones watching over me

She looked deep into thoese eyes of his. This was her life and she didnt want to change it. It didnt matter what happened or what deamon they frought or what life through at them as long as they were together they would be ok. The music slowed and came to a stop the applase started and she ran off the stage into the open streced arms of the love of her life. The only man she wanted or needed. Into the arms she never wanted to leave. She looked at him and he looked at her. He kissed and she kissed back.

She ran straight into the arms of James Potter


End file.
